Home
by BeneathTheUmbrella
Summary: With his building in Spokane now complete, Ted finally returns home to Tracy and Penny.


_Alright, my new story is up! This is my third and final "fix-it fic" (following_ One of These Things _and_ Mosby Family Christmas _) with regards to giving explanation as to why Ted and Tracy postponed their wedding for so long. I—like many of you—found the fact that Ted waited five years to marry Tracy utterly ridiculous and unbelievable, but still (for some reason, I have no clue) decided to keep that aspect of their relationship in my fic series, to maybe work around it for it to make some semblance of sense. So... I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Ted tapped his foot impatiently as he stood by the luggage carousel at JFK, he and about a hundred other passengers waiting for it to start up and proceed with the parade of suitcases. It'd been 15 minutes so far and nothing, Ted unable to believe he was oh-so close to home, yet still so far.

After a few more agonizing minutes, the carousel finally kicked-up and luckily, Ted's suitcase was one of the first to roll out. He eagerly reached for the handle and pulled his luggage off and upright, pulling it behind him as he walked in the direction of the arrivals area.

It had been a long 10 months: 10 months of flying back and forth between New York City and Spokane. 10 months of cramped airplane seats and sub-par food. 10 months of lonely hotel rooms and video calls back home. Yes, it was worth it for his career. And for his family. Of course, he was so proud of the final product that now stood in downtown Spokane. But he was so happy to finally be home—for good—and that he would not have to see the inside of an airport for a while. At least, not by himself, anyway.

Ted had missed Tracy and Penny terribly, desperately. Being away from them one or two weeks out of each month was brutal. Even though he and Tracy were quite the independent couple, not needing to be joined at the hip at all times, being away from her and their daughter was simply a difficult experience. He loved coming home to his fiancée at the end of the day, and loved playing with Penny, watching her grow and explore new things.

His days in Spokane were mostly spent working, which kept Ted occupied. But it was the nights that left him feeling alone and missing his family like crazy. Sometimes, some of the partners of the law firm who hired him to design their new headquarters would invite him over to their homes for dinner, which was always appreciated. Other times, he'd just hit a nearby pub or diner, or eat alone in his hotel room, the highlight of his day being his evening FaceTime sessions with Tracy and Penny. It was a feeling second-best to walking through the front door of their Westchester home after a week away.

And now, here he was, home for good after over a month making sure the building was completed on time. A spring in his step, he was practically sprinting as he made his way to Arrivals. Because his girls were waiting for him there. Tracy hardly ever picked him up and dropped him off at the airport, save for that first departure last April. It was too much of a hassle to pack Penny up to make it to JFK numerous times each month, or to find a sitter. But tonight, for Ted's last time flying back home, it was a momentous occasion. They would be there.

As the glass door slid open, letting through a stream of passengers, Ted's eyes scanned the crowd of well-wishers looking for Tracy. Amidst the bevy of faces, balloons, flowers and signs, he spotted her straight away. With a sigh of relief, he pulled his luggage towards her, and she quickly noticed him too, smiling wide all the way up to her eyes, and gave him a little wave.

"Hey," he breathed out when he made it by her side, his tired eyes and achy body now revived, as he leaned forward to kiss her. It had been _way_ too long.

"Hey, hon," she said softly, kissing him back, moving a hand to cup his bearded cheek, one he let grow these past two weeks. The loneliness paired with the pressure of waiting for the inspector's report on the building left him to grow a stress-beard of sorts. Tracy let out a giggle, his scruffy upper lip tickling her.

"I'll shave when I get home," he promised against her lips.

"Mmm, no," she said, pulling away, looking up at him lovingly. "I like this look."

He smiled happily. "I'm so glad to be back," he said, and looked down at Penny, asleep in her stroller. A little "Welcome home, daddy!" sign was sitting askew on her lap.

"Sorry," Tracy told him with a laugh. "I couldn't keep her awake any longer."

"S'ok," he assured her, handing her his rolling suitcase so he could push the carriage. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

They slowly made their way to the car park, finding their minivan quickly. Tracy picked up Penny from the carriage, the tired girl's little arms instinctively wrapping around her mom's neck. Ted folded the stroller up and stored it in the back, along with his suitcase.

He was back at Tracy's side, taking Penny from her arms and that's when his daughter's eyes finally fluttered open, her sleepy gaze settling on Ted. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Lucky Penny," he cooed, pulling open the car door and placing her in her seat, tightening the straps and securing the buckles. A simple task, but one that he oddly missed more than he thought he would.

"Hi, daddy," she said, reaching for his cheeks, her fingers scratching at the soft scruff. Ted shut his eyes and let her tiny hands stroke his beard. He was amazed at how big she'd gotten. When he first left for Spokane, she had only just spoken her first words. And every time he'd leave for the West Coast—a week here, a week there—he'd come back to find she'd said or done something new, or she'd look a little bit different or bigger than she had before he left.

And now, here she was, nearing the age of two, and talking in three-to-four-word spurts. _How time flies_ , he thought. But he was happy to be home permanently now, to not miss even a day of her growth. And to be back home with Tracy, to not leave her with the brunt of the parenting.

He shut the car door and looked over at his fiancée, who had been gazing at them softly. She smiled at him. "Ready to go home?"

Ted nodded. "Want me to drive?" he asked. "You're probably tired."

"No, no," she assured him. "You've had a long flight, pooh bear."

She went round to the driver's side while he climbed into the passenger seat, loving the familiarity of their car, which smelled like pine, fast food, and Tracy's perfume. He smiled as he buckled up, looking up at Tracy as she did the same, her face inches from his.

She clicked her belt together and lifted her head, now staring into Ted's eyes. She smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss, lingering a bit longer than she had back at the airport. They were practically alone now, after all.

Ted eventually pulled away reluctantly and, in the darkness of the car, he looked at Tracy. There was something about her... "You look different," he said aloud.

Tracy cast her gaze downwards before she looked back up at him. "Do I?" she asked teasingly, cocking her head to the side.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe it's because I haven't seen you in awhile? But you look... happy. And calm."

"Could be because you're finally back," she offered and gave him a wink, before sitting back up and turning the key in the ignition.

They drove towards home, taking the familiar route from the airport to the house that Ted now knew like the back of his hand, eventually driving up their snow-dusted driveway. There was a recent storm, Ted knew, and he was grateful to Barney for making the trek up to Westchester to help Tracy shovel the driveway. He clearly also must've helped remove all the twinkle lights, as all remnants of the holiday season were now gone. It _was_ February, after all.

Once inside, Ted let out a contented sigh, happy to see the comforting sight of the living room, the framed photos, a few toys scattered on the floor. Definitely more homey than the Best Western in downtown Spokane. He abandoned his suitcase by the entryway—he'd deal with that tomorrow—and just pulled Tracy and Penny into his arms.

"Don't get sentimental on me, Mosby," Tracy murmured, although she happily leaned into his embrace.

"Shut up and let me have this," he said teasingly as he swayed them lightly, breathing her in. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she admitted, eyes closed, head on his shoulder. "Welcome home."

The stood there for awhile, moving in a slow and rhythmic manner, Tracy humming "La Vie En Rose". It was both soothing Penny to sleep, as well as lulling Ted into that warm feeling of security and comfort. It was like a cozy blanket on a cold, rainy day, or a hug from a well-loved stuffed bear when you're a kid; if just felt like home. He shut his eyes and let the moment wash over him.

"Ted?" he eventually heard his fiancée whisper.

"Hmm?" he uttered sleepily, eyes still closed.

"This kid's dead weight in my arms. Let's put her to bed."

So Ted eagerly took a drowsy Penny upstairs, Tracy giving him the space to take part in the nightly ritual he'd missed out on these past few weeks. He changed her diaper and slipped on a pair of pyjamas, and figured it wasn't worth waking her up just to read her a bedtime story. There was always tomorrow.

He looked up and noticed Tracy leaning against the doorframe, watching them. "You hungry?" she whispered.

Ted shook his head. "I ate on the plane," he said, picking Penny up from the changing table and carrying her over to the crib. "I think she's starting to get too big for her crib."

Tracy walked over beside him. "She's almost two," she noted wistfully, leaning over to kiss Penny's forehead before Ted placed her gently inside. "Maybe now's the time to get her an actual bed."

"Oh, God, don't say that," he groaned, looking down at Penny, reaching down to cover her up with a blanket. "She's still a baby." Time was moving way too fast. Ted just wanted to stay in this moment for as long as possible.

"I can't stop time babe," she told him apologetically, reaching over to wrap her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. "All we can do is enjoy the ride."

She was right. And what a ride it was. It seemed that, ever since the day he met Tracy, his life had been a whirlwind. Dates and weekend getaways, a proposal and a pregnancy, big moves and work trips. Ted was often amazed at the fact that he and Tracy had only been together for not even four years. She was such an integral part of his world, with so much having happened during that short time, that it sometimes felt as if they'd been together for _way_ longer.

"You're right. But can we maybe keep her in this crib for a little bit longer?" he asked hopefully.

Tracy chuckled. "Ok. She's growing up whether you like it or not, though. She'll have to vacate this crib eventually."

"There's plenty of time for that," he said, as the two of them exited Penny's room, pulling the door closed, leaving it slightly ajar. He looked at Tracy now, wrapping his own arms around her. They lingered in the dimly-lit hallway, Ted debating whether they should go downstairs and enjoy a warm cup of tea together, or—

"Wanna go to bed?" he asked.

Tracy grinned. "Jump in the shower and meet me there in 15 minutes, 'kay?" she said, her voice seductive and full of promise.

Minutes later, he was stepping into the shower, his skin parched from all the air travel. He allowed himself the opportunity to enjoy the warm water and to decompress. Even though he would much rather be in bed with Tracy, where she was waiting for him.

As he absently washed his hair, he looked down at the edge of the bathtub, noticing it had been recently caulked. Ted had been meaning to re-seal it over the holidays when he was home last but, well, he had gotten distracted by all the festivities. As well as by his fiancée, who was _very_ happy to have him home for an extended length of time.

So it seemed Tracy had gone and put sealant around the tub for him. And he was grateful. She definitely knew how to handle caulk.

 _And cock_ , he thought with a grin. _Mental homonym-five!_

Barney should've been there to appreciate that. Well, not _there_ there, in the shower with him. Because that would've been weird. But he had to call him up soon, Ted thought as he reached for his washcloth, once Barney and Robin got back from Chile.

Once clean, he got out of the shower with a happy sigh, the steam now having permeated the bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to pat his hair dry. And as he contemplated whether or not he was too lazy to shave off his beard, running a hand down a prickly cheek, he looked over at the above-sink mirror.

Tracy must've snuck into the bathroom while he was in the shower. She had drawn, well, a rather crude picture on the foggy mirror, along with a heart and an arrow pointing in the direction of the door.

 _Shaving, my ass!_ Ted thought, his hand quickly on the knob, swinging the door open and stepping onto the threshold between the bathroom and the bedroom.

Tracy was lying in bed, stretched out languidly, facing him and wearing nothing but a smile, amused at his evident eagerness.

"Hey, traveler," she murmured. "Hope you're not _too_ tired."

Ted smiled warmly. "Not at all," he assured her as he walked over to the bed. He was admittedly exhausted, but after a month apart, there was no way in hell he was going to sleep when she was gazing up at him so lovingly. And it wasn't just about the sex; he wanted to touch her and hold her after so long, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere after this.

"I think I'm going to miss Spokane simply for the the way you welcome me home," he teased as he crawled into bed with her. "You never get this way when I get in from work or the grocery store."

"You want me to ravish you next time you come home from Whole Foods?" Tracy asked.

"It would be nice, is all I'm saying," he said. "Given the stress I endure going down those narrow aisles."

Tracy chuckled as she slid closer to him, pressing her body to his. Ted basked in her embrace, the gentleness of her touch, the warmth of her skin. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck, where it fit just right, like a puzzle piece.

Ted's hands instinctively went for Tracy's hips, resting on her curves. Her fingers reached for the towel at his waist, unwrapping the soft terrycloth to expose him, while her lips nibbled at the skin of his neck.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a low groan as Tracy touched him, enjoying that feeling again. It was one he couldn't _quite_ experience over the phone with her; but even Ted had to admit that their occasional audio (and sometimes visual) trysts were thrilling. It was that one bit of excitement and intimacy they could experience together despite the distance.

"I _am_ going to miss all that phone sex we were having while I was away," he admitted as her hand gently stroked him.

Tracy's fingers stilled. "I can just go downstairs and FaceTime you from there," she suggested, pulling her hand away and pretending to roll out of bed.

"Don't you dare!" Ted growled, his hand reaching for her hip and rolling her back towards him. Tracy in person—soft and warm and naked—was infinitely better than over the phone. She giggled as he urgently grabbed her lips with his, quickly succumbing to his kiss.

"Finally," she whispered as they got comfortable, giddily positioning herself on her back, Ted moving to rest on top of her.

"Ditto," he said, happy to get reacquainted after a month apart.

His hands in her hair. Her arms draped around his shoulders. One of her legs wrapped around one of his. The other, hooked high at his hip. The way their bodies just seem to meld together. The satisfied grunt he utters when he pushes inside her. The sounds coming from her lips, that move up from melodious hums to guttural groans to cries of passions. The way she pants out his name when she's close. He knew them well, the minute details of their lovemaking. They were routine; they were familiar. But it was all _far_ from boring.

Afterwards, Ted rested low on her body, his head to her chest. One hand settled on the small of his back, whereas the other was tenderly brushing back his damp hair, where she pressed the occasional kiss to his head.

Once upon a time, Ted probably wouldn't have been this guy. He had always yearned to be the protector in the relationship, the one to be needed. Sure, he wanted to meet someone who was strong-willed and independent, but he wanted to also be with someone who wasn't afraid to let down her walls. And with Tracy, she fit that mold, but also challenged his view. Tracy knew when to be strong, and also wasn't afraid to be yielding; she didn't fall into one extreme or the other.

But Ted quickly learned that this was a two-way street: he didn't always have to be the tough guy (he knew Marshall and Barney would mock him for thinking he was in any way _tough_ ) and the only one to feel needed. Tracy's strong-yet-nurturing nature made it easy for Ted, right from the get-go, to let his own guard down, to allow her to take the reigns and to let her be _his_ protector. And right then, in her embrace, Ted felt safe.

The both of them were still breathing heavily, letting out little bursts of laughs and happy sighs, when Ted pulled away to look down at Tracy. This beautiful person, inside and out, had so patiently waited for him to come back home. And now here he was. And here she was.

They'd waited and postponed and waited some more. They had discussed it: once he was back from Spokane, and their lives were back to normal again, they'd finally start planning their wedding. _It's time_ , he thought.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" she said languidly, opening only one eye.

"Let's get married," he whispered, which forced Tracy to open her other eye and gaze at him fully.

Ted waited for Tracy to respond, for her smile to widen and for her to laugh gleefully before crying out "Yes! Yes!" at his proposal. But she simply looked up at him—her eyes wide and happy, but also soft and apologetic—running a gentle hand up and down his chest, pausing for a _very_ long time before she finally spoke.

"Hon, can you... reach over in my nightstand please?" she asked.

His eyes widened incredulously. "Uh, Trace, I just asked you a serious question!" he said with a nervous laugh. "Can you maybe focus?"

"Ted, _please_ just reach into my nightstand and I'll give you an answer, I promise."

Ted shook his head. She was being silly or something. Tracy loved surprising him, so maybe she had something fun up her sleeve. And, of course, he indulged her like he always did.

"Fiiiine," he said, reaching out an arm to pull open the drawer. "What am I looking for?"

"You'll know it when you find it," she responded cryptically.

Ted arched an eyebrow and stretched his arm out, his fingers reaching into the drawer. He felt around, his hand grasping at something long and cylinder. "There's your reading light," he began. "No wait: that's most certainly _not_ your reading light."

He gave her a playful look, which made her laugh and blush lightly. His fingers continued to roam: "Ok, _that's_ your reading light. Your book. Your mouthguard. Your—" He then felt a plastic sandwich baggie. "Your bag full of pot?" he teased.

"Take it out," she insisted.

His eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? Now? I mean, Penny's asleep, so I guess—"

Tracy smacked his arm. "Ted! You _seriously_ think I'm hiding _pot_ in our home?" she asked him incredulously.

"Hey, I don't know how you kept yourself busy these past five weeks!" he told her. "Maybe you turned to marijuana to help cope with my being gone..."

"You wish, honey," she said. "Now, c'mon!" She seemed anxious and excited.

Ted did as told, and pulled out the bag. He looked down in his hand, to find a pregnancy test housed within. He looked into Tracy's eyes and then back at the test he held between them, a positive symbol staring back up at him.

"What's this?" he asked dumbly. Clearly, he knew what it was, but Ted _really_ needed to hear it from Tracy's lips.

She chewed at her lower lip nervously. "It's... exactly what it looks like."

Ted held his breath. "Are you saying..."

"We're having another baby," she announced, her lips curling into a small smile.

Ted could barely contain his own smile, but he was still trying to process the whole thing. A baby? A _baby_! "But... how? When?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Um, when you were home for the holidays for a _whole month_ and we could barely keep our hands off each other? Remember that afternoon we were supposed to decorate the house for Christmas? Or that time at my parents' place? Or our New Year's Eve party when we disappeared to "look for that extra bottle of Malbec"?"

He grinned. "Oh, yeah," he recalled fondly. "We never did find that Malbec, did we?"

Tracy chuckled. "We didn't try all that hard to look for it, unless looking for it under my dress counts..."

Ted smiled softly. That had been a crazy and wonderful time. They'd missed each other so damn much that they were practically joined at the hip when he got back, indulging in any and every opportunity to be alone together. And when they didn't have one, well, they just had to get creative and find private time somehow. And to think, it led to them creating a new life. A baby! It was just, just—

"Pooh bear, you ok?" she asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"What?" Ted asked, gazing down at her. "Of _course_ I'm ok! I'm _more_ than ok!" It started to sink in now. "Sweetie, we're having another baby!"

"I know!" Tracy said, seemingly happy and relieved that he was just as happy as she.

"When'd you find out?" he asked excitedly, one of his hands moving down to gently stroke her belly.

"Last week," she explained. "Nearly blew my cover when I saw Lily the other day and she offered me a glass of wine, though. The _look_ she gave me when I declined, I had to come up with a cover story that I was on antibiotics due to an ear infection..."

Ted laughed. Lily's suspicious nature was hard to get around, but his fiancée was a pro by now. "She is going to be quite surprised when she finds out the truth."

"Not as surprised as that look on _your_ face just now," she told him teasingly, taking the test from his hand, gazing down at it, before tossing it onto her nightstand.

"Well, it _was_ a shock," he admitted. "A second kid wasn't on our radar this soon."

Tracy smiled up at him sadly. "I know this wasn't exactly how we planned it, babe..."

Ted shook his head. "How we planned it? Tracy, I once had a plan to move to Chicago, and then meeting you threw that plan out the window," he explained softly. "And I thank the universe every day for that. So, sometimes, things _not_ going as planned may just be a good thing."

He meant it. And he wanted to assure Tracy of it. Because he saw the look on her face, the hesitancy; the great news of a second child clearly implied that, unfortunately, they'd have to postpone their wedding once again. Ted was bummed, yes; and he knew Tracy was just as saddened. But a baby—particularly one with Tracy—couldn't be described as anything _but_ a blessing.

"You sure?" she asked tentatively, moving her hands to his chest. "Because I know what you're probably thinking right now..."

"You know what I'm thinking?" he said, falling onto his side now and scooting his body closer to hers.

"What?" she asked.

Ted grinned and nuzzled his nose with hers. "White trash wedding," he began. "You with your big belly, barefoot and in a white dress. Me in my finest torn denim shorts, sporting a kickass mullet!"

"Our wedding cake will be a pyramid of Hostess cupcakes!" she joined in.

"And we'll ride off into the sunset on the back of a dirty pick-up truck!" Ted continued happily.

They both laughed heartily, amused at the ridiculousness of it all, their arms now around each other. Their giggles died down eventually, wiping tears from their eyes, and Ted finally looked over at Tracy. "Seriously, though: we can wait another year or two, whenever we're ready."

"You sure? I mean, we can just plan a quick ceremony, or go to City Hall..."

Ted shook his head. "No. We're going to have the big wedding we'd always planned. Plus, it just means both our kids get to be there on our big day; it's going to perfect."

Her hand moved up to cup his cheek, the short bristles pressing into the soft palm of her hand. "When it comes to you and me, pooh bear, it's always going to be perfect," she murmured, pressing her mouth to his.

It was all coming together, the life he'd always wanted. He had _the_ most wonderful and awesome partner. A house filled with love. And the two kids they'd always wanted. Life really was perfect. He knew in reality, there was no such thing as perfection; but in that moment, it sure as hell felt like it.

"So... was this your way of telling me that Penny now needs a bed?"

Tracy chuckled. "Want to go shopping tomorrow?" she asked. "May as well pull the bandage off."

Ted beamed, pulling her into his arms, finally home in every sense of the word. "I'd love to."

 _END_


End file.
